1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions for the metabolic protection of the myocardium in cases of complaints such as cardiomyopathy of ischaemic or non-ischaemic origin. It also relates to compounds which can be used in these compositions, which are salts derived from 3-hydroxybutanoic acid.